Olympus and Konoha Reads NPU: Welcome the Sea of Monsters
by shin18theOtakubooklover
Summary: inspired by a series of well-made fan fictions by Uzumaki Crossover. Naruto's precious people learn about his new life in America. They are in for a lot of surprises as the number one knuckle-headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, will never disappoint his title of the most unpredictable shinobi! Dattebayo!
1. Learning What Happened

**Learning What Happened**

Olympus was as always, a rowdy palace where immortals pass their boredom through incessant arguments. Most of them were pointless matters, since they rooted from past events.

(Guess who said the following...)

"Mother Rhea always love you best!"

"Zeus, when will you stop chasing all those women?!"

"Mother, when will you apologize for throwing me out of Olympus?"

"Sky disasters are greater than waters'!"

"Sis, chill down..."

"Do not call me Sis! And refrain from flirting with my Hunters!"

"Artemis, you desperately need a guy..."

"Cereal, anybody want cereal? No one?! Then everyone will have cereal!"

"Ugh! Hermes, give me back my sword!"

"Quit it now, Barnacle Beard! Athens is my city!"

While they were so busy with foolishness, a book fell right infront of Zeus with a loud thud. The surprise of finding such a thing before their eyes broke the squabbling gods from their petty arguments.

"NPU: Welcome the Sea of Monsters..." Zeus read the title cautiously, narrowing his eyes at a suspicious glare to Hades who remained impassive despite the killing intent. He certainly encountered much more of that during his days as Minato, the Yellow Flash and Yondaime of Konohagahakure.

"Cool! NPU means Naruto: Prince of Underworld, right?" Apollo pumped his fist in the air with gusto. "Yeah, that's my coolest nephew!"

"Stop being an idiot!" Artemis slapped the back of his head and tsked in annoyance.

"Alright then, let's read the book now." Hera shot a pointed look at her 'beloved' husband.

Meanwhile, in another place called Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, a boy named Naruto was being used as nostalgic reference by most important people in the area. They have learned from Kakashi that he was taken from the Valley of the End by his father, Minato Namikaze – who was not only very much alive thirteen years after his supposed death, but is the God of the Dead and King of the Underworld, Hades.

Shizune, the hokage Tsunade's assistant, looked on to the depressed faces of the Konoha nin who waited before her master for their assigned missions. She frowned as she saw the miserable state of her fellow shinobi.

Especially...

Kakashi who was torn between crushing his beloved orange book in his hands and sealing himself in a room to vent his anger and frustration. _I failed you, Minato-sensei..._

Sakura who was no longer a harpy and was apologetic of the times she hit Naruto without remorse. _Oh Naruto, please forgive me..._

Other than the remaining Team Seven members, the most devastated of Naruto's departure was the pretty indigo-haired Hyuuga Hinata. She cried herself every night since finding out the incident. I did not even get the chance of telling him of my love. _I'm so weak..._

Presently, in the Hokage's office, they faced Tsunade who was sending out missions to the other shinobi. Shaking her head ruefully as she glanced at the ones who knew Naruto the closest, she bent down her desk and took a scroll from her drawer.

"Here, this arrived very early this morning and I have good inkling that you need to see this, especially for your 'situation'..." Kakashi snorted mirthlessly as he inspected the storage scroll. The moment he ran his thumb on its seal, he had to step back in utter shock as it unrolled and threw infront of him books.

"T-Tsunade-sama, what are these?" Sakura asked cautiously, eyeing the books with a mixture of fascination and apprehension.

"According to notes that were attached to the scroll, Minato wanted those who cared to know what happened to his son, Naruto," Tsunade told her curtly.

"S-So this will tell us where Naruto is, Hokage-sama?" Hinata perked up from her unhappy stance and looked up to the blonde Senju in desperate askance.

"More or less, yes, that will be so..." Tsunade nodded at her.

"Sensei knows that Naruto will need the precious people he has in Konoha to understand what his life has been so far there with him..." Kakashi said sagely.

_Naruto..._ Hinata made a small smile, as she wiped away tears that she willingly shed for his sake. She then bent down and picked up the first book, entitled NPU: Welcome to the Sea of Monsters. "I would like to read the first chapter, Tsunade-sama..."

"Okay, just be forewarned: Minato says that Naruto has encountered changes in his new life that you might not find good for your ears," Tsunade said to them tersely.

"Well, Naruto hasn't bailed himself out of trouble's way there, has he?" Kiba laughed wistfully at his lost prankster partner.

At Tsunade's golden silence, Shikamaru shook his head and chuckled, "There you go… We think he's still Naruto Uzumaki, being troublesome wherever he goes…"


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

It has really warmed my heart to see my work being appreciated. It's so amazing that Olympus and Konoha Reads NPU: Welcome the Sea of Monsters garner 500 views, 21 followers, and 20 favorites in less than a day of its publication.

As my muse is so happy right now, I have finished the 2nd chapter of the story. 3,210 words! I really put a lot of heartfelt passion and work in it so I hope you all like it.

Reviews are welcome, constructive criticisms all the better.

God bless you!

shin18theOtakubooklover

P.S. Enjoy reading!


	3. The Poison and The Dream

**The Poison and the Dream**

A moment before Zeus opened the book in his hands, leaves swirled in front of Hades and revealed a very beautiful tall woman with long vibrant crimson hair and eyes the color of iridescent violet. She wore a red shirt under a fishnet top and black cargo pants. Artemis' interest was piqued by the woman's graceful way in delivering herself – the elegant stance unmistakably of a seasoned warrior's. She was starting to fiddle with the idea of the red-haired one to be recruited as a Hunter when Hades called to the woman.

"Kushina…" To the utter shock of his fellow Olympians, the dark-haired King of the Underworld went and wrapped his arms around the woman. All his siblings' jaws dropped as they saw Hades' countenance change into a blue-eyed handsome man with sun kissed-blonde hair. His dark robes were replaced by a dark green vest over a long-sleeved blue top and pants similar to Kushina's. A white coat billowed behind his back with the kanji of 'Yondaime'.

They let go of each other minutes later, although Hades squeezed Kushina's hands tenderly before releasing them.

"Minato," Kushina smiled at her husband. "I have already given Tsunade the storage scroll where they will find the books narrating Naruto's story…" At the seeking glances of the other gods and goddesses, she bowed to them and said," Lords and Ladies of Olympus, my name is Uzumaki Kushina. I am born of Uzushiogahakure, the Princess of Whirlpool Country. I am the wife of Namikaze Minato, who you know formally here as Hades. Thereby he made me his second wife, with Lady Persephone…"

Persephone beamed at her. "Oh modest as always, Kushina… You forgot to include in your introduction that you also hold the title of Lady Queen of the Underworld…"

"Please, Persephone… I'm not one to flaunt titles carelessly," Kushina quipped heartily.

The gods stared at the two women chuckling earnestly with each other, whilst shooting envious looks at Hades for having these two breath-taking beauties to his bed. Hera and Demeter shot Hades conflicted looks as they knew that the god had legitimately married the two women because he truly loved each one of them.

"Oh! Before I forget, Kushina..." Kushina and Persephone raised their right hands and twirled them gracefully in the air. Their companions looked on in awe as the motion enabled leaves and flowers to shake in front of them and open up a clear screen of space, showing the Konoha shinobi in Tsunade's office.

"Those who cared about Naruto there need to know and understand what has happened to him so far in his new life here," Hades told the Olympians in a firm voice, casting a thoughtful look at the people in Konoha shown in the screen.

Zeus and Hinata opened the book at the same time and began to read.

**Naruto grunted as he took his hand away from Thalia's Tree. Things had gone downhill fast because Thalia's Tree had been poisoned. He did his best to relieve her pain by taking the poison into himself and still it was not working.**

Zeus furrowed his brow as he remembered his daughter's affliction while she was in the form of a tree at least two years ago. _So this is the one who helped her through her through the pain…_

_Oh, Naruto…_The Konoha shinobi shook their heads together nostalgically, remembering their all-too-loyal comrade. Kakashi even let himself smile a little as he knew that his student kept his saying, "_Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who leave their comrades are worse than trash…"_ earnestly to heart.**  
**

**At first, a lot of people began to blame him for poisoning the tree, but there were a few that stood by his side, believing that he indeed did not do that. His whole Aphrodite cabin, Clarisse and a few from Ares cabin, Chiron, Mr. D, and Charles Beckendorf all believed in him because they were his closest friends. The others decided not to talk to him because they believe it was him who did it because Chiron identified the poison as on old poison from Hades.**

**When he asked his dad about it, Hades informed him that he has not made that particular poison in a long time because it was old and the ingredients for it had become rare. That brought a few more to Naruto's side, but he was still under suspicion.**

"Really, why does everyone suspect Naruto as the evildoer when he has done nothing wrong in the first place?!" Hinata let out a uncharacteristic burst of anger at the injustice to her love, remembering all too well the disgusting things the Konoha villagers did to Naruto as if to blame the boy for the sin of merely existing in this world.

Hades shot a calculated pointed look at his brothers and sisters, having been in the predicament of being blamed for so many unjustified times already. Zeus huffed and refused to look at him in the eye as he continued to read.**  
**

**As Naruto was walking down the hill, he passed Clarisse, but before she could speak, the blond suddenly fell to his knees and clutched his chest. "Naruto!" she shouted as she rushed to his side. "This has got to stop."  
**

"**I can't. This poison is from Hades and it is my responsibility to help Thalia through this pain." Naruto said in pain.  
**

**Clarisse looked at the blond with a sad smile. She admired the blond because of his selflessness and his fighting skills. She really liked the guy, not that she would ever admit it. "I figured that but if you keep this up, you're going to die!"  
**

"**Heh, you should know by now that I would die for my friends." Naruto said with a serious expression.  
**

"**Ok whatever, let's go to the big house. Chiron said he needs to speak with you." Clarisse said. Naruto nodded before Clarisse supported him down the hill to the Big House.**

"That boy is too good to be true," Artemis said dryly.

"Excuse me, Lady Artemis? What do you suppose to mean by that?!" Kushina and Persephone raised their eyebrows challengingly at the Goddess of the Hunt.

"H – He is too selfless – I-I mean, he is unlike any man I've ever known!" Artemis stammered in her consternation of being unable to dislike the blond demigod.

"That's because he doesn't want to see others hurt. He's already experienced the worst suffering a child could ever have in a lifetime – human cruelty at its vilest," Kushina shook his head and snarled as she remembered Naruto's memories in Konoha, the ostracization that was done to him due to him being the Host of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox. "He wants to protect each and every one of his precious people, even at the expense of his own life…"

"I see," Artemis nodded at them and saw the actions of the Konoha nin reflecting what Kushina had just said.

"He's same old troublesome Naruto – never the one to give up at something…" Shikamaru nodded, chuckling to himself. Jinchuricki

Tsunade laughed sadly as she remembered the boy's determination to convince her to go back to Konoha and be the Godaime Hokage.

The younger kunoichi looked at Hinata sympathetically as the pale-eyed girl clutched the book in her shaky hands, her cheeks wet with flowing tears. "He inspired me, to never give up no matter what the circumstances – that is his nindo…"**  
**

"**Ok, I got the knuckle head!" Clarisse shouted once she and the blond where there.  
**

"**Yes I see that." Chiron said with a chuckle. He was in his wheel chair since it was hard to maneuver in his centaur form while in the house. He looked at the blond and smiled sadly. He was one of the few that believed that blond, but seeing him this weakened from the poison hurt. The boy had this special power that let you care for him right away and if you didn't, his personality would change you for the better. He was not sure the blond knew about it, but that power was very rare amongst the Demi-Gods, and even rarer to have the power in a Demi-God of Hades.**

"Oh no, that's just the Kyuubi…" Both the Olympians and the Konoha shinobi said. Kushina, Persephone, and Artemis laughed as Apollo furrowed his golden brow as he noted the incredible healing that the fox gives to Naruto. 

"**There have been a change of plans, Naruto."  
**

"**And what would that be?" The blond asked.**

"**Well, Annabeth was supposed to meet Percy tomorrow to hang out and then bring him here." Chiron informed. "I want you to go with her because I fear something bad is stirring. Since you will not take the mantel of the prophecy, I need your help to protect Percy."  
**

"**You got it." Naruto said seriously. "I protected him when I got to this world, so it shouldn't be too hard."  
**

"Once a ninja, always a ninja!" Kiba pumped his fist in the air proudly.

"**Good," Chiron replied with a smile. "For now though, I would rest if I were you."  
**

"**Yeah, this poison is very tiring." Naruto replied as his eyes drooped. This poison, if he took away too much, he would die, but since he was a son of  
Hades, he could be immune to it if he just took enough to ease Thalia's pain. So far, it was work and he was taking more and more, however, the result was him getting weaker if he didn't rest after doing so. Soon, he was a sleep in his chair across from Chiron.  
**

"**He is pushing himself too far." Clarisse stated.  
**

"**I know, but he is too stubborn to listen to reason. He must really love that girl, go that far for her." Chiron said, but he did notice that Clarisse flinch. She too was in love with the boy and it was hurting her to see the blond go after someone who was stuck in a tree. He didn't know what to say, so he just put  
a hand on the girl's shoulder in comfort. Clarisse smiled a bit before he sat down next to the blond, before Silena Beauregard walked in to see her cabin mate.**

"Naruto must have found someone worthy of all his pure love and devotion now…" Sakura smiled sadly, regretful of the times she had been hostile for Naruto's show of affections to her. _He never really deserved any of those beatings and I did not deserve his kindness, on any cost…_

"So once again a girl is in love with Naruto and he's too oblivious to see it…" Shizune sighed.

"Well, what can we expect from that idi–" Ino was sharply interrupted as she dodged to avoid Hinata's swift Kaiten at her side. _Kami, that Hyuuga would not accept any derogatory words for her love, even if it was still unrequited._

Aphrodite, seeing Hinata's defense, cooed. "Oh my, ignorance is bliss…"

Irritated by the Love Goddess' dramatic antics, Artemis snapped. "Shut up, Aphrodite and let my Father read!" 

**While Silena and Clarisse where with the blond, Chiron sighed to himself. He was going to have to tell Naruto and his little group of friends that he would be leaving soon.  
**

**In the dream, Naruto felt that he was standing on a deserted street in some little beach town. It was the middle of the night. A storm was blowing. Wind and rain ripped at the palm trees along the sidewalk. Pink and yellow stucco buildings lined the street, their windows boarded up. A block away, past a line  
of hibiscus bushes, the ocean churned.  
**

**He felt a presence next to him and saw the astral image of Percy next to him and it seem that the boy knew where they were because he voiced his thoughts Florida. Naruto had heard of the place and he did want to go there...mostly because of Disneyland.  
**

**Then they heard hooves clattering against the pavement. They turned and saw my friend Grover running for his life. Grover was a satyr so that meant he  
was half human, half goat. Not donkey of he might get mad at you if you say that.**

"Well, satyrs are indeed sensitive about how they appear to others," Dionysus said behind his magazine.

"I see, just like Shino here, who doesn't want to be called 'bug-boy'; or Choji who does not like his size being used to underestimate him…" Tenten assessed wisely and the others nodded at her fair judgement.

Athena gazed at the bun-haired brunette and gasped. "She's my daughter…"

Kushina nodded at the goddess in respect. "My Lady, it does make sense that Tenten is the most sensible and level-headed kunoichi of her generation. And I knew from Naruto that she never was a fan girl."

**Grover was one of their best friends and he went on an adventure with Annabeth to the world from an Olympian God war. That was a hell of a ride!  
**

**However, they had not seen him for a while because the goat boy went on his search for Pan, the Wild God. He was someone every satyr was trying to  
find, but it was a quest no satyr ever returned from.**

"The Quest for Pan…" Hermes shook his head sadly, his son's domain was all but lost in the world.

"But Pan would be much better in the Elemental Countries," Kushina said seriously. "Nature is still free and abounding there – in fact, each of the Hidden Villages protect the natural environment of their areas as they utilize them for the sake of the Villages…" Hermes nodded appreciatively at her idea.

"Konoha will welcome the Wild God, Pan…" Tsunade stated with conviction.

"Yes, as he will inspire us to be more YOUTHFUL!" Lee said enthusiastically, while his companions cringed at the shrill loudness of his voice.

"Cease the shouting, Lee and let Hinata continue," Tsunade ordered to stop him from a rant of the Springtime of Youth. 

**Anyway, in the dream, Grover was hauling goat tail, holding his human shoes in his hands, the way he does when he needs to move fast. He clopped past the little tourist shops and surfboard rental places. The wind bent the palm trees almost to the ground.  
**

**Grover was terrified of something behind him. He must've just come from the beach. Wet sand was caked in his fur. He'd escaped from somewhere. He was trying to get away from ... something.  
**

**A bone-rattling growl cut through the storm. Behind Grover, at the far end of the block, a shadowy figure loomed. It swatted aside a street lamp, which burst in a shower of sparks.  
**

**Grover stumbled, whimpering in fear. He muttered to himself, Have to get away. Have to warn them!**

"About what?!" Zeus demanded as his face contorted in worry.

"Father, please be patient, we shall know it soon enough." Athena said as she respected the flow a book should go.

The Konoha shinobi tensed as they waited to hear what danger Naruto and his companions were implicated in.**  
**

**They couldn't see what was chasing him, but they could hear it muttering and cursing. The ground shook as it got closer. Grover dashed around a street corner and faltered. He'd run into a dead end courtyard full of shops. No time to back up. The nearest door had been blown open by the storm. The sign above the darkened display window read: ST. AUGUSTINE BRIDAL BOUTIQUE.  
**

**Grover dashed inside. He dove behind a rack of wedding dresses.**

"Grover, come on! Look for a better hiding place…" Hermes whined in agitation and ducked as he dodged an arrow that Artemis threw at his hand.

"When panic overtakes the body, the mind loses control of all its strategies…" Kakashi rubbed his thumb across his masked chin thoughtfully.

**The monster's shadow passed in front of the shop. Somehow, they could smell whatever it was — sickening combination of wet sheep wool and rotten meat and that weird sour body odor only monsters have, like a skunk that's been living off Mexican food.  
**

**Grover trembled behind the wedding dresses. The monster's shadow passed on.  
**

**Silence except for the rain. Grover took a deep breath. Maybe the thing was gone.  
**

**Then lightning flashed. The entire front of the store exploded, and a monstrous voice bellowed: "MIIIIINE!"**

"O-kay… That's kinda disturbing that a monster claims the one who is hiding from him as his…" Apollo said in his most childish voice.

"Apollo, I told you, quit being an idiot!" Artemis shot arrows at her brother who looked silly and unrepentant.

As the twins bickered, the other Olympians looked at the Konoha shinobi in fascination.

"It makes sense, after all, bounties are used in the same manner – ninjas or hunter-nins capture or kill missing-nins and receive monetization according to the rank of the person they had defeated." Shikamaru noted. Athena smiled as she looked at his face as he was her Legacy – the first Nara was her son with shogi-loving Konoha ninja.**  
**

**Naruto suddenly shot up. He was in his bed, which meant that someone had taken him to his room in the Aphrodite cabin. It was either Chales or Clarisse, because he doubted anyone in the cabin of the goddess of love would do that or they would break a nail. He chuckled at that though. He chuckled at that,  
he was the only one in the cabin who kept Aphrodite's gift for more than a few weeks. It only stopped when he started taking the poison from Thalia's Tree.**

"**Naruto! Annabeth is here." called the voice of Silena. She went to get to Percy so you better hurry up and get ready."  
**

"**Ok!" Naruto laughed. He could tell that Annabeth liked the Son of Poseidon, but since she was the daughter of Athena, she kept it a secret...but Naruto knew since he was good friends with her.**

"Naruto can see who's in love among his comrades, but he cannot see who's in love with him?" Hera smirked at her nephew's obliviousness to love.

Kushina snorted at her. "My son has not experienced as much love as he should have during his childhood in his village that he cannot recognize right away the feelings of others towards him…"

"Even Naruto knew Temari and Shikamaru would click back in the Chunin Exams," Kakashi chuckled as he dodged a kunai from the red-faced Nara kid.**  
**

**Getting up, his thoughts returned to Grover and that odd dream. He would have to ask Percy for his opinion. Something was not right.**

"Naruto has a very interesting assessment of what he saw in his dream. He is a good warrior," Ares grinned and slapped his hand across his shield as he commended his cousin's fighting instincts.

"Always look underneath the underneath…" all the Konoha shinobi said, as it was the first thing that their Jounin senseis ingrained in their minds.

"So who wants to read next?"

Zeus handed the book to Poseidon, as the Sea God felt it was his right since his son will be involved in the next chapter.

Hinata wiped her tears then gave the book to Kiba who was eager to know more adventures of his blonde friend-slash-partner-in-crime (fellow prankster).


	4. A Thousand Thanks to You!

Hello, my dear readers!

I really am thankful for the immense support that you are giving me for this story. That's why I'm giving you the chance to put your favorite Percy Jackson/Naruto characters in the story. I will be posting two polls in the next few days - first, on which demigods will go to either Olympus or Konoha; the second, which other PJ/N characters do you think should be there to read the story.

God bless you!

Ja ne!

shin18theOtakubooklover


	5. Support Poll

Hi!

Can you help me with ideas on which demigods to send to the readings in Olympus in the next chapters of the story?

Choose among your PJO characters in this poll: "Which demigods do you want to go to Olympus for the reading of NPU: Welcome to the Sea of Monsters? Vote Now!"

shin18theOtakubooklover

P.S. Thank you for the overwhelming 2,417 reads, 30 favorites, 28 followers and 8 reviews that Olympus and Konoha Reads NPU: Welcome the Sea of Monsters received all within two days of its publication.


	6. Apology

I deeply apologize for the delay of my updates. I have been so busy during the past month on my studies and debate varsity that I wasn't able to post new chapters.

I will posting immediately the Chapter 2 of this story which is twice more words than the first chapter, for the benefit of my dear readers

Enjoy.


	7. Dodge!

**DODGE!**

Poseidon stares at the page of the book open in his hands and smiled. Seeing this gesture, Hades laughed and clapped a hand at his brother's shoulder. Kushina and Persephone gave them knowing smirks and slyly looked at the other confused Olympians.

Zeus looked suspicious at his two older brothers chuckling at some private joke together. "What are you laughing about there? Is there something we need to know here?!" He demanded with an angry glare directed at the sea god and the god of the underworld.

"Please, Zeus. Patience…" Hera grasped his shaking fist in her left hand firmly, an severe edge in her voice as she looked at her husband warningly. _Patience was never your strong suit, Zeus, that is why you had so many bastards due to your impatience with affairs._

Zeus gulped at the sight of his irritated wife and sighed. "Fine. Poseidon, start reading now, please…" _Lest Hera turn into something worse now…_

Poseidon nodded at him with a wry smile.

Looking at the Konoha nins, Apollo laughed as he saw Kiba grinning silly at the book for a moment while his other companions looked confused, impatient and irritated at his dawdling.

It took Ino smacking the back of his head to bring him back to his senses from his dazed stupor.

"We want to know now what happens next, dogboy! READ!"

Kiba shook his head and rubbed his hand over the lump on his head caused by Ino's hand. "Geez, Ino… Can't you be gentle for once?!"

"Don't bother telling her that, Kiba…" Shikamaru sighed, stifling a yawn. "Troublesome women will always be troublesome…"

Hearing the phrase 'troublesome women', all the kunoichi snapped their heads at the unfortunate Nara who shivered from the dark killing intent coming from all of them. All men, including the Olympians sympathized with the plight of the poor lazy boy.

Shaking off his shudders, Kiba cleared his throat imperiously and began to read in the same time that Poseidon did.

"**Ah! I had a nice night's sleep." Naruto yawned out while stretching his arms out.**

**Annabeth shook her head, only Naruto could shake off that deadly poison like that though sleep and pass it off as a good night's sleep. Silena told her the boy tossed in his sleep and she doubted the idiot knew that fact. "I am glad you're ok you nut! I mean, if you died, how would Percy take it?"**

"**Oh he would be extremely sad that one of his best friends died like any normal person would be." Naruto replied with his eyes closed as he walked with his arms behind his head.**

"**That would be true but you two are far from normal." Annabeth said with a smirk, making the blond trip a bit at her words.**

"Yeah, that's so true…" Kushina laughed as she shook her head, sparing a glance at her husband's smirk.

"Well, when are those demigod brats ever normal, anyway?" Dionysus huffed, hiding behind his wine magazine from angry gods and goddesses who had demigod 'children'.

"Normal is never cool!" Apollo cheered after a long period of silence.

Tsunade shook her golden head affectionately, smiling. "Please, the crazier the ninja, the stronger he or she is!"

All the Konoha nin nodded to her, agreeing to this statement readily as some of them (i.e. Shizune) shook their hands sadly at the thought of handling the craziness of the strongest ninja.

The Olympians and the Konoha nins alike told their readers to continue reading, after a laughing fit of imagining the notion craziest equals the strongest.

"**Oh that's cold." Naruto commented as they made their way to the big house so that they could Chiron that they were leaving. Mr. D couldn't care but he suspected that man a soft spot for him. He then grew annoyed. He knew they were just getting Percy, but seriously, what was the worst that could happen? If he had his way, Annabeth would have gone by herself so that his plan on getting the two together work. Buuut noooo, she insisted that he come along.**

"**I still don't know why I am coming along." Naruto said, showing his annoyance.**

**Annabeth sighed. "I told you, Percy might be in danger of some sort and I don't feel like fighting it off alone and with him." She didn't know her feeling for the boy but with Naruto around, she didn't have to think on it much when they were together. Being with friends made it easier for her.**

"**Ok..." Naruto drawled as he opened the door the Big House for her and went in after her. Hey, he was still a nice guy even though he was sarcastic and all that. "Explain that annoying to D.C. Why did I have to go?"**

"**Because I asked you to." Chiron said with a small chuckle.**

"**Yeah and it didn't kill you learn a few things about this country." Annabeth input with a smirk.**

"**Still it was boring and having to listen to you talk about all architecture in the building was driving me nuts!" Naruto said with a frown before he smiled.**

"**Still it was nice hanging out outside of camp, but seriously, you should talk Percy's ear off about that stuff. He might actually listen."**

"**Wait, you weren't even listening?" Annabeth said in mock shock. She kind of figured that out by the way he responded to her some of the time.**

"**Yeah about half way through your rant." Naruto said with a smirk. It had seemed that the blond girl had picked up on some of his personality and figured him out.**

"They should not be surprised about that," Kiba chuckled, recalling his childhood follies together with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji.

The other male childhood friends of Naruto nodded together.

(guess who said these words…)

"Like – munch! - Naruto, we – munch! - don't want – munch! - lectures – munch! munch! - ever!"

"Troublesome. It's better to tune out the troublesome things – and yes, that's Naruto's specialty…"

The older Konoha nin sweatdropped while the Olympians nodded at the valid points that they heard from Naruto's closest male childhood friends.

"**Ok that is enough." Chiron interrupted the playful banter. "Are you two about ready?"**

"**Heh, you know me. I got my clothes with seals on them to change into my ANBU gear at a moment's notice, my bracelets with my charm like weapons on them, and my red fox shoes, which I finally figured out to work." Naruto said. His clothes changed a bit, he had on a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt with orange flames running along the bottom with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. He had even added a pair of sunglasses that rested on his head at the moment.**

As both the Konoha nins and the Olympians imagined Naruto's outfit as read in the book, the first thought that flashed into their minds was "He's so cool!"

All of them were in awe of Naruto's new fashion style. In Konoha, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten widened their eyes and gasped as they remembered Naruto's unsightly orange jumpsuit. The boys, even Shikamaru, smirked at their badass friend.

Artemis and Athena regarded Naruto with a critical appraisal then nodded at the wise choice of clothes. Hermes and Apollo high fived themselves as they, too approved Naruto's taste. Even Ares and Hephaestus agreed on the style that Naruto carried himself – the smith god even commended the boy's use of seals for convenience, he then set his mind on a task of asking Kushina or Hades to teach him about Fuuinjutsu, the art of sealmaking.

Aphrodite stared at Hades and Kushina appreciatively. "He really has a good assessment of what fits him to a T, just like you two…"

Hades acknowledged the love goddess with a curt nod. "Yes, but this is more of the effect of the freedom he has here. The acceptance from other people, most especially those in Camp Half-Blood. He suffered the unjust hatred of the Konoha villages that they never allowed him to wear anything good but an orange jumpsuit…" He bit his lower lip and bowed his head in shame of the village he once called his own.

"**I am all set." Annabeth replied, "I mean, we are not going on a long trip so we don't need much."**

"**Good, a taxi is waiting for you at the hill so hurry up." Chiron replied.**

"**Right-o" Naruto stated as he gave off a mock salute, getting rolled eyes from his fellow blond.**

**xxx**

"**Really, we are at Percy's place? You that eager to see him?" Naruto asked with a teasing smile.**

"**Oh shut up," Annabeth blushed a bit. "Look, you know where his room is, so let's go straight there."**

"**Meh..." Naruto said as he put a hand on the girl's shirt. "I get us outside his window just in case he is changing...or you want to see that?" The blonde just smacked his shoulder as he laughed before they disappeared in a black flash once they were away from the car. Not that the drive would see that little detail thanks to the mist but hey.**

"Oohh… Annabeth's stalking Percy…" Aphrodite wriggled her eyebrows mischievously, grinning wildly at the parents of her favorite demigod couple.

"Cease your unwise designs, Aphrodite..." Athena gritted her teeth as she glared at the love goddess for pairing her beloved young daughter with the son her rival, Poseidon. _If it is up to me, I would have wanted Annabeth with Naruto who is sensible enough to know what life really is – from its purest joys to the vilest of human cruelty and follies – instead of the 'babied' son of the water god._

On Tsunade's office, the Konoha nins gave Hinata knowing looks as her affection for their beloved friend, coupled with her modest shyness, turned the pale-eyed kunoichi into a secret admirer. Hinata blushed as she thought of her love, learning of her secret devotion to him.

**They appeared on the wall since the fire escape was all rickety, which Naruto found about that the hard way a long time ago. However, Annabeth was light enough so she was fine. She leaned over to look in the window and it seemed Percy saw something because he froze up a bit.**

"**Percy, you're going to be late!" they heard the voice of his mom called and Naruto sighed.**

"**Yeah, let's go before we freak her out." Naruto said. He liked Percy's mom, she was nice. Annabeth quickly nodded before they disappeared in another black flash to the car.**

**xxx**

**Naruto got out of the car and looked at the building in from of him. He was so glad he decided not to tag along with Percy and go to school with him or he would already be at this place. Meriweather College Prep, according to Percy's emails, it was not that great. That was mostly because of the bullies.**

**Annabeth saw the spiky hair blond look at the place with disinterest. "So.. .how do you want to surprise him?"**

**Naruto rose an eyebrow before he smirked with an evil gleam in his eye, which scare the girl somewhat. Maybe asking him that was not sure a good idea.**

"**Oh, go invisible to spy on him and mess with his mind."**

"**Oh great, mental torture." Annabeth dead panned.**

"**Yep! And it gives me a chance to test out my new darkness jutsu." Naruto replied.**

"**Oh and what is that?"**

"**A jutsu that messes with the light, making people think that I am invisible." Naruto said as he performed some hand signs while walking in the door. He wondered if the doors suddenly opening with no one there would freak anyone out. **_**Oh I hope it does**_**.**

**Annabeth sighed. Sometimes she wondered about his sanity. She put on her cap and became invisible.**

"**Darkness Style: Invisibility!" With that, they were both invisible and they could see each other so that they wouldn't bump in each other.**

"Wow, he's got cool ideas for stealth on his sleeve!" Apollo said to Hermes, who grinned at him, with his eyes twinkling in ill-disguised excitement.

"Ohh… Yes, yes, he'll be a good apprentice for us!" The two mischievous brothers high-fived each other, to the ire of Artemis who was readying her bow to shoot the grin out of her idiot brothers.

Kushina grinned as well, the uncanny Uzumaki smirk on her lips, as she looked at the Olympians having direct reactions of awe, jealousy, confusion and admiration to Naruto's skill. "Naruto prides himself as the most unpredictable ninja, of course!"

Kakashi and Sakura smiled and shook their heads, fondly remembering the ever good-natured knucklehead of the Team Seven.

Shikamaru smirked and said to the others with him. "Troublesome, Naruto must be the one considered as the best prodigy in our generation – not _**Sasuke**_ (he pronounced the traitorous Uchiha's name with ill-disguised venom) – because he learns, even by himself and by his own unique way. His jutsus speak for themselves of his undaunted skill in having out-of-the-box solutions in the road to becoming the best ninja that Konoha and all the Elemental Countries should be proved of…"

The Konoha nins were speechless after he said those words as this was the longest that they ever heard the lazy Nara talked. Tsunade and the older shinobi regarded the boy with approving looks, as they firmly agreed on what he had said about Naruto – Kakashi even said a prayer to his sensei, Minato, for neglecting the true genius of his team. Tenten and Hinata gave condescending glares at Sakura and Ino who flinched, ashamed of their previous bad judgment of Naruto who they ignored for Sasuke's 'love'. Neji clapped a hand to Lee's mouth to prevent a speech about Naruto in connection with the "Fountain of Youth" but his eyes sent the clear message of acknowledging the blonde's greatness.

**xxx**

**The duo of Naruto and Annabeth walked the halls in silence, with Naruto grinning like a mad man. He had already pranked a few students into thinking that there was a ghost in the hallway because messing with them. As in messing with them, tapped them on the shoulders before he created a few shadow clones to open the lockers and bang them around.**

**However, his fun was cut short because Annabeth smacked him on the back of the head. Still, it was funny and he could see the hidden smile on the girl's face.**

**Soon, Naruto found Percy's unique energy signature. Since people in this world didn't have chakra, it was harder to find someone, but if you were a demi-god, you could tell who the person was by their energy because it reflected who their parent was.  
** "Oh, he could be a satyr with that kind of sensing ability. He has undeniably good prowess in that skill," Dionysus said as he lowered his magazine to his lap.

"Please, Dionysus, my grandson can _never_ be a satyr – he's too handsome to be such a wild creature..." Aphrodite curled her lips and raised her haughty brows at the wine god.

"More than that, I think the boy has excellent skill in finding beings, humans and nonhumans alike by their innate energies." Artemis said sternly, pointedly ignoring the vain goddess of love's jab on her legacy's handsomeness.

The other Olympians chose to focus on the Konoha side to avoid looking at a future battlefield – "catfight!", as the amorous Apollo called it – between two raging goddesses.

Kakashi and the senior ninjas had their jaws dropped at hearing about Naruto's skill.

"Wow, he's too good a sensor at that age. Oh Kami, a natural prodigy!" Shizune lauded her favorite Konoha rookie as she herself was a sensor ninja who was prized during missions when she does not work as the Hokage's assistant.

Naruto's friends – the boys, for that matter – fist bumped each other and smiled as they felt proud to have such a good ninja among their ranks.

**They found the water boy in the a class that Annabeth said was a science class, thanks to all the strange looking glass tubes and colorful chemical. He instantly saw Percy paired up with a very tall kid. Something was odd about him, but he really didn't care.**

**Telling his invisible partner in crime to stay and watch, he went in and walked around nonchalantly. He tapped a few kids on the shoulder to mess with their heads. When he got to Percy and his tall partner, he heard what they were supposed to do. An explosion? Oh that was so perfect!**

**He decided to mess with the tall kid a bit and tapped in the shoulder while he was trying to grab hold of the test tubes. This action caused the tall kid to bump into the rest of the chemicals, sending them all into the trash, creating an orange mushroom cloud. Seeing this, Naruto quickly made out of the room, where the kids in the room vacated too while the classmate team cleaned it out. The one good thing that came out of this was that Percy and his tall friend passed some test.**

Apollo and Hermes chortled at Naruto's prank while the sensible ones of the Olympians (i.e. Artemis, Athena, Demeter and Hera) shook their heads disapprovingly. Of course, Naruto's parents and even Persephone chuckled fondly of the boy's good-natured joke.

The Rookie Nine (or what's left of them in Konoha) laughed warmheartedly as they remembered Naruto, the Prankster King of Konoha who always said "-dattebayo!"

**xxx**

**Away from the students, Naruto was on the floor laughing his ass off while his fellow blond scowled at him. "You could have gotten them or you hurt!"**

"**Oh relax!" Naruto wheezed out. "I was just having fun and it seemed that they passed whatever test they had to take, so that's a plus." He paused before smiling, "And another plus is that I created my favorite color!"**

"**Still, it was stupid to do, Naruto." Annabeth replied with her arms crossed.**

**Naruto smirked a bit, she was more worried about Percy getting hurt than anything, he relented and said, "Ok ok, I'll be more careful next while I am around your boyfriend." That made the girl blush before he growled and smacked, causing him to laugh.**

"**He is not my boyfriend!"  
** "Keep saying that to yourself, Annabeth. It never fails…" Aphrodite dryly said as she ignored the sharp glare that Athena shot to her direction.

"Kami! If only Naruto no baka had that same kind of intuition on love as to his own mutual relationships, Hinata won't have a problem with him…" Sakura tsk-ed under her breath. _And he won't have the idiocy to follow after me, the useless fangirl when he could have the kind girl who he deserved the most._ She thought morosely, stealing a glance at the Hyuuga girl who she remembered as the only sensible one of their class yet the silent mouse of the group.

**xxx**

**From that point, they observed the water boy for a bit more while he went to his next class, which was a history class that the blond Shinobi almost fell asleep in but Annabeth smacked him awake so that he cause any attention with his snoring. Yes, Naruto snored...loudly.**

Shikamaru sympathized with Naruto at that moment, having his precious sleep cut off by troublesome many a time during his life.

Kiba, Choji and even Shino chuckled as they recalled Naruto's snores. Unless you're Shikamaru, you really can't help but be bothered by them. They provided great entertainment for the boring Academy classes.

Tenten, Shizune, Tsunade and the senior Konoha nins (except Kakashi whose chronic laziness was legendary to the point that many found him fast asleep in the Memorial Stone) looked disapprovingly at Naruto's attitude during classes.

Athena, Artemis, Hera, and Demeter had the same glint of authoritarian outrage at Naruto's lazy academic behavior. Kushina even shushed Demeter to stop her from going into a rant about cereal that she felt were as destructive as the "Fountain of Youth" speech by Maito Gai and his frighteningly uncanny clone, Rock Lee. Persephone then motioned her hand to Poseidon, urging to continue him reading quickly.

**It seemed that Percy got bored while doing the assignment and took out his notebook and stared at the two photos inside. When Naruto and Annabeth went to D.C., they took pictures and emailed them to Percy. The first picture was of the Lincoln Memorial, but that didn't really catch his eye, what did was his friend Naruto on that stone man's shoulder, giving him bunny ears...literally.**

**The blond ninja was wearing a white T-shirt with crows, ripped blue jeans, a camp half-blood cap that he had on backwards and the red shoes he got from the fox he killed. Annabeth was in the picture and it seemed that she was pissed.**

**The other picture was of said blond girl. She was wearing jeans and a denim jacket over her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bandanna. She was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial with her arms crossed, looking extremely pleased with herself, like she'd personally designed the place.**

**Naruto was again in this picture, but he looked very bored as he stared at the clouds. He couldn't blame the blond; neither of them had any interest in architecture like Annabeth did and if he had to guess, Naruto was made to come along.**

**Percy silently chuckled at the pictures. He was glad to have them because looking at them reminded him that adventure they had was real and not from his imagination. He kind of wished the both of them where here with him because they he figure out the dream he had. He wouldn't admit, but Annabeth was smarter than he was. And Naruto seemed to have the dreams like he did he was good a figuring things out because of his shinobi skills.**

**Percy was about to close his notebook when Matt Sloan, the local bully, reached over and ripped the photo out of the rings. "Hey!" he protested.**

**Sloan checked out the picture and his eyes got wide before he laughed at Naruto's picture. "Heh,no way this cool guy is your friend! And this girl, she is not your-"**

"**Give it back!" His ears felt hot. Annabeth was NOT his girlfriend.**

**Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched this and saw Percy's embarrassment. Ah denial...**

"Ooohh… The clueless ones always enliven the suspenseful drama with their innocence…"

"Aphrodite, quit trying to pair up demigods all the time!"

"Oh please, such a prude… You're just mad that Percabeth is still staying _strong_…"

Athena gritted her teeth while Poseidon bristled as his hands clenched on the edges of the book he was reading.

"Brother, take not to damage that book. We still have to finish my son's story." Hades warned the god of the sea with a flourish of his hand.

Poseidon sighed then cleared his throat imperiously to recall everyone's attention back to the story.

**Sloan handed the photos to his ugly buddies, who snickered and started ripping it up to make spit wads. They were new kids who must've been visiting, because they were all wearing those stupid HI! MY NAME IS: tags from the admissions office. They must've had a weird sense of humor, too, because they'd all filled in strange names like: MARROW SUCKER, SKULL EATER, and JOE BOB. No human beings had names like that.**

"**These guys are moving here next year," Sloan bragged, like that was supposed to scare the water boy. "I bet they can pay the tuition, too, unlike your retard friend."**

"**He's not retarded." Percy defended his tall friend.**

"**You're such a loser, Jackson. Good thing I'm gonna put you out of your misery next period." Sloan said while Percy shook with rage as he watched the idiots destroy his pictures.**

**With Naruto and Annabeth, they saw this and sighed. Percy would always be the same. However, Naruto narrowed his eyes the supposed new students.**

**Something was not right with them. The duo stared at them and their forms shifted a bit thanks to the mist and their eyes widened. "Oh boy." Naruto said.  
** "Again, he's looking underneath the underneath – a most excellent trait of a warrior," Ares nodded approvingly. Hades certainly made a better nephew for him than Poseidon had with the punk Jackson. He turned his eyes on Kushina, and smirked as he analyzed the strength that the redhead carried very well in her gait. _The genes of superior warriors do carry on to the next generation._

"**You got that right." Annabeth replied as the bell rung. She made a split second decision and called out his name, "Percy!" He seemed to hear it but shrugged it off as he and his tall friend walked away.**

**The blond duo rush out of the room to see Percy and his tall friend , that he heard Percy call him Tyson at one point get carried off into the gym by a bunch of rowdy kids. Naruto sighed, "Well, let's go and make sure nothing bad happens."**

"**I have a sinking feeling that something will." Annabeth replied with a bit of worry in her voice.**

**XXX**

**At first, things seemed fine in the beginning. Their coach, a very old guy by the name of Coach Nunley, didn't seem that interested in the students - he just let them all do what they want for the dodge ball game and went back to reading his Sports Illustrated magazine.**

**Then the game began. It was Matt Sloan and his gang with the newbin against Percy, Tyson and pretty much everyone who Matt and his gang picked on.**

**It was pretty much one sided. When one of the huge new kids threw a ball at the sound of sound Percy shouted, "Hey, you could kill somebody!"**

**The visitor named Joe Bob grinned at the water boy evilly. Somehow, he looked a lot bigger now ... even taller than Tyson. His biceps bulged beneath his T-shirt. "I hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!"**

"**Oh, that is not good." Naruto deadpanned.**

"**You think?" Annabeth sarcastically said.**

**All around Matt Sloan, the visitors were growing in size. They were no longer kids. They were eight-foot-tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy and tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts.**

**Matt Sloan dropped his ball. "Whoa! You're not from Detroit! Who,,."**

**The other kids on his team started screaming and backing toward the exit, but the giant named Marrow Sucker threw a ball with deadly accuracy. It streaked past Ra) Mandail Just as he was about to leave and hit the door, slamming it shut like magic Ra) and some of the other kids banged on it desperately but it wouldn't budge.**

"**Let them go!" Percy yelled at the giants.**

_Poor mortals to be caught in the middle of monsters and the heroes_, Hestia shook her head as she thought of the mortal world. Neither the mortals nor the demigods deserve their lives to be fraught with such peril.

The rest of the Olympians tensed as they caught on the atmosphere of danger and battle in the story. The parents of the demigods mentioned were clenching their fists at their thrones in apprehension of their children's fate.

In Konoha, all the shinobi's hearts beat fast, anxious yet fearful for the next events that had taken place to Naruto and his companions. They knew that Naruto could take care of the monsters as much as he can as a ninja on a life-and-death mission but they were afraid of the civilians getting caught in the middle of the strife.

"This is one of the hardest part of being a ninja – to necessarily ensure that your team completed the mission yet brought less to nil civilian casualties." Kakashi said and bowed his head low as he remembered his father's sacrifice during the war for his dignity as a ninja.

"After all, they are the ones you've sworn to protect when you got your hita-ite upon your Academy graduation," Kurenai told the Rookies seriously, looking at them in the eye one by one to prove her point.

**The one called Joe Bob growled at me. He had a tattoo on his biceps that said: JB luvs Babycakes. "And lose our tasty morsels? No, Son of the Sea God. We Laistrygonians aren't just playing for your death. We want lunch?"**

**He waved his hand and a new batch of dodgeballs appeared on the center line—but these balls weren't made of red rubber. They were bronze, the size of cannon balls, perforated like wiffle balls with fire bubbling out the holes. They must've been searing hot, but the giants picked them up with their bare hands.**

"**Shit, get into gear Annabeth. We got...whatever that thing just called itself." Naruto said as his clothes changed to his AMBU Armor. The blond girl nodded and took out her knife, which Naruto sweat dropped at. "You seriously need to get something bigger."**

"**Oh shut up, we have to get to Percy!" Annabeth growled before the two made their way through the chaos.**

**The giant named Skull Eater threw his ball. Percy dove aside as the fiery bronze comet sailed past his shoulder. "Corey!" He screamed to his nerd like teammate.**

**Tyson pulled him out from behind the exercise mat just as the ball exploded against it, blasting the mat to smoking shreds.**

"**Run!" Percy told his teammates. "The other exit!"**

**They ran for the locker room, but with another wave of Joe Bob's hand, that door also slammed shut. "No one leaves unless you're out!" Joe Bob roared.**

"**And you're not out until we eat you!" He launched his own fireball. Percy's teammates scattered as it blasted a crater in the gym floor.**

**When Percy reached for Riptide, which he usually kept in his pocket, but since they were at gym and he was wearing his gym clothes...well he didn't have pockets and that was a bit of a problem. He was completely defenseless! Ah! Where is Naruto and his jutsu when you need them!**

"Meh, the hero always comes at the last hour to rescue the day!" Apollo mock-cheered, snapping his fingers to splay the entire Throne Room with confetti.

"When will you stop being annoying? Ugh!" Artemis furrowed her brows furiously and banished all the unnecessary pieces of decoration from the room.

"C'mon, Arte! Can't you give a man chances for his fun? Yeah, little sis?" Apollo grinned as he ducked under his throne to avoid the onslaught of arrows that the irritated Artemis sent to strike his stubborn skull.

"DO NOT CALL ME LITTLE SIS!"

"Oh dear, the fault of hereditary dramatic flair…" Poseidon tsk-ed under his breath and shook his head in a dramatic exasperated gesture.

"Of course, if anything goes, Zeus must be known as the God of the Theatre for all his dramatic antics…" Hades sneered at his reddening younger brother who looked at his sons and daughters, betrayed as all of them snickered about this revealing bit of his personality.

"You can't deny it, Father. We of course have inherited your flair for drama…"

The King of the Gods grumbled curses and expletives – most too colorful and suggestive that he earned himself the ire of Hestia - under his breath as he commanded Poseidon to get on to the reading.

**Another fireball came right for him, but Tyson pushed Percy out of the way, the explosion still blew the water boy head over heels. He found himself sprawled on the gym floor, dazed from smoke, his tie-dyed T-shirt peppered with sizzling holes. Just across the center line, two hungry giants were glaring down at him.**

"**Flesh!" they bellowed. "Hero flesh for lunch!" They both took aim.**

"**Percy needs help!" Tyson yelled, and he jumped in front of Percy just as they threw their balls.**

"**Tyson!" Percy screamed, but it was too late.**

**Both balls slammed into him ... but no ... he'd caught them. Somehow Tyson, who was so clumsy he knocked over lab equipment and broke playground structures on a regular basis, had caught two fiery metal balls speeding toward him at a zillion miles an hour. He sent them hurtling back toward their surprised owners, who screamed, "BMAAAD!" as the bronze spheres exploded against their chests.**

Wow! All the Konoha shinobi's eyes widened at the fierce display of power by Tyson. They at once knew that the tall boy was no ordinary human.

"Oh Kami, that was freakin' badass!" Kiba grinned widely as he imagined Tyson being accepted in the Konoha shinobi ranks simply for his immense strength and power. Any ninja with that power and strength as Tyson would be a deadly asset to their kages as they can use their opponents' attacks against them strategically.

By instinct, he sidestepped to avoid the glaring kunoichi who wanted his head for swearing a whole sentence. "ITAI!" Kakashi and the other shinobis shook their hands in sympathy for the Inuzuka who got hit with the infamous feminine fury.

Athena shot the reading Poseidon a quick suspicious look as the sea god was smiling so serenely at the book. _Could it be…? Yes, it must be it! Tyson is a Cyclops, another sea spawn from an innocent wood nymph._ She mused.

**The giants disintegrated in twin colums of fire – a sure sign they were monsters, all right.**

**Monsters don't die. They just dissipate into smoke and dust, which saves heroes a lot of trouble cleaning up after a fight.**

**Naruto paused in shocked. "Is that normal?" He said, referring to Tyson's strength.**

"**No." was all Annabeth said as she continued on.**

"**My brothers!" Joe Bob the Cannibal wailed. He flexed his muscles and his Babycakes tattoo rippled. "You will pay for their destruction!"**

"**Tyson!" Percy said. "Look out!"**

**Another comet hurtled toward them. Tyson just had time to swat it aside. It flew straight over Coach Nunley's head and landed in the bleachers with a huge KA-BOOM! Naruto look at it with a dead panned expression. "Yeah, and how does he notice that?" he said to himself.**

**Kids were running around screaming, trying to avoid the sizzling craters in the floor. Others were banging on the door, calling for help. Sloan himself stood petrified in the middle of the court, watching in disbelief as balls of death flew around him.**

**Coach Nunley still wasn't seeing anything. He tapped his hearing aid like the explosions were giving him interference, but he kept his eyes on his magazine.  
** "How the hell does that man not see what's happening around him? Kami, it's utter **chaos**!" Ino threw her hands in exasperation, as her nerves fragged her in her worry of Naruto and his companions.

"That's not the attitude of a proper teacher!" Iruka huffed with barely suppressed rage as he thought of the careful yet enjoying way that he taught in the Academy. All the Jounins who had their genin teams clenched their fists and pictured giving the poor Coach Nunley – who dared to call himself a teacher – a very _painful_ lesson to learn from.

"Bah, humans! Ignorance is indeed bliss for them," Dionysus dryly muttered.

**Surely the whole school could hear the noise. The head-master, the police, somebody would come to help them.**

"**Victory will be ours!" roared Joe Bob the Cannibal. "We will feast on your bones!" He and his friend all hefted those giant flaming balls and aimed for Percy and Tyson.**

**Naruto watched as Percy told Tyson to move. He was impressed with the boy's dodging skill but he did have a few near misses. Then, when Tyson punched the one called Skull Eater, the giant went down pretty easily; however, another one of those balls came right at the tall kid.  
**

**The ball caught Tyson square in the chest. He slid the length of the court and slammed into the back wall, which cracked and partially crumbled on top of him, making a hole right onto Church Street. They couldn't see how Tyson could still be alive, but he only looked dazed. The bronze ball was smoking at his feet. Tyson tried to pick it up, but he fell back, stunned, into a pile of cinder blocks.**

"**Well!" Joe Bob gloated. "I'm the last one standing! I'll have enough meat to bring Babycakes a doggie bag!"**

"**She might have to wait a while on that order!" Naruto's voice rang out through the gym. He could not stand by anymore and watch everyone get terrorized like this!**

"Naruto was never a person who can stand injustice. He will really fight against it as much as he can," Hinata said firmly, clasping her hands at her lap as she remembered how her blonde crush bravely defended against the older bullies back when they were little first years in the Academy.

Sakura and Kakashi, among all the other Konoha shinobi who gave their wholehearted assent at Hinata's statement, shown the most emotion as they recalled all the missions where Naruto's selflessness helped save many lives, especially during the Wave mission.

Athena pursed his lips as she thought of the blond boy's hubris. _Ah yes, his __**selflessness**__ will indeed cause him his life one day, but it is a simply __**fitting**__ quality of a hero. I wonder if I could make him my Champion…? Hmm…_

"**NARUTO!" Percy cried out happily. They were coming to hang out after all, but he was glad they came earlier.**

"**Who the hell are you?" Joe Bob roared.**

**Naruto walked around the flames with a serious expression and the monster gulped. "Oh shit...the Angel of Death!" Yes, even the monsters knew him by that name. Their little adventure last year had gained a lot of attention from the monster world, even though he was the son of Hades.**

"The epitome of badassness!" Hermes and Apollo whooped then yelped as Artemis' arrows went through their thrones in frustration.

"As expected of the son of Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and the Crimson Death, and Minato Namikaze, the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, 'The Yellow Flash of Konoha'…" all the senior jounins muttered with pleased smiles – Kakashi even looked smug as he was proud of his student claiming such a bounty name worthy of an SS ++ rank.

**Naruto turned to Percy and said, "So...how are things?"**

**Percy's eye twitched at that. Only this blond could be so nonchalant in a situation like this.**

"Shush! At least give him the chance to talk with his teammate…" Coincidentally, both the readers of the story chuckled as they gave this sarcastic remark.

Ino slapped the back of the poor Kiba's head to seemingly cure him of idiocy, while Poseidon nonchalantly ignored the glares of his nephew and his niece, the strict war gods who wanted to hear of the action in the story.

"**HEY! I AM STILL HERE YOU BRATS!" Joe Bob roared in rage before he charged.**

"**Look out!" Percy and Annabeth shouted.**

**Naruto smirked as he held out his hand. "Darkness Style: Rasençjan!" He thrust the ball of swirling darkness in the raging monster's gut, making it twist around before shooting off, but Naruto wasn't done, he flashed away before appearing behind the fling monster. He then caught Annabeth's knife and sliced down the middle, turning the monster to dust.**

**The blond landed in the smoke and when it cleared some, Percy saw his two blond friends smiling at him. Naruto looked fine except all the soot on his skin, but with the newish clothes, he looked like the same as the knuckle headed ninja he met a long time ago.**

**Annabeth's face was grimy and scratched. She had a ragged backpack slung over her shoulder, her baseball cap tucked in her pocket, a bronze knife that was now in her hand, and a wild look in her storm-gray eyes, like she'd just been chased a thousand miles by ghosts.**

**Matt Sloan, who'd been standing there dumbfounded the whole time, finally came to his senses. He blinked at Annabeth and Naruto, as if he dimly recognized them from Percy's notebook picture. "That's the cool guy ... That's the girl—"**

**Annabeth punched him in the nose and knocked him flat. "And you," she told him, "lay off my friend." Naruto sweat dropped at that, but then smirked.**

**The gym was in flames. Kids were still running around screaming. Percy heard sirens wailing and a garbled voice over the intercom. Through the glass windows of the exit doors, he could see the headmaster, Mr. Bonsai, wrestling with the lock, a crowd of teachers piling up behind him.**

"**Annabeth, Naruto..." Percy stammered. "How did you ... how long have you ..."**

"**Pretty much all morning." She sheathed her bronze knife. "We've been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone."**

"**Yeah and you can thank me for you passing grade in that science class of your." Naruto bragged with an arm around Percy's shoulder.**

**Percy smiled at Naruto thankfully before the word's Annabeth said caught up to him and his face grew red, "The shadow I saw this morning—that was—"**

**Naruto chuckled at that, muttering something along the lines someone getting in a peek, to which Annabeth punched him. "Oh my gods, you were looking in my bed-room window?"**

"Oh Percy dear, Annabeth there wants a peek of what you can do in the bedroom…"

"You're gross, thinking of the thirteen-year-olds like that!"

"Virgin prude!"

"Shameless slut!"

"And proud of it."

"You're disgusting!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! I'M TRYING TO READ HERE!"

"Sorry, Uncle Poseidon…"

"**There's no time to explain!" she snapped, though she looked a little red-faced herself. "I just didn't want to—"**

"**There!" a woman screamed. The doors burst open and the adults came pouring in.**

"**Meet us outside," Annabeth told me. "And him." She pointed to Tyson, who was still sitting dazed against the wall. Annabeth gave him a look of distaste that Percy didn't quite understand. However, he didn't have to worry about Naruto because he looked at Tyson with interest. "You'd better bring him."**

"**What?" Percy asked a bit confused.**

"**No time!" she said. "Hurry!" She then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder while he gave a salute with a smirk before black flashing away.  
**

**xxx**

**The duo appeared on Church Street to wait for their fellow demi-god and his new friend. Soon, they saw the figure of Percy running to them in his gym clothes and riptide in pen form in his hands, followed by Tyson. "Here we go." Naruto said.**

"Now, can you tell me what you were grinning about earlier, Poseidon?" Zeus turned to Poseidon with a demanding look at his imperious face. He frowned when the sea god simply chuckled at him.

_Oh, Father, haven't you still figured it out yet?_ Athena shook her head in exasperation of Zeus' theatric antics.

"Tyson and Percy, my two sons met in this chapter and are set to go to Camp Half-Blood by the next," Poseidon said.

Kiba set the book on the next chapter's first page, satisfied yet still excited to know more of his blonde friend's adventures. Sporting a wide grin, he held up the open book in his hands.

"**Who wants to read about Naruto next?"**


	8. Author's Back!

Hello, everyone!

I really apologize for a month of inaction. School and part-time jobs took a heavy toll on my schedule, you see...

Anyway, I've just posted a revised version of the Chapter 2. It contains more descriptions on the reactions of the Olympians and Konoha ninjas about the chapter.

Chapter 3 is coming up this week! I swear it'll be worth the wait!

Thanks for supporting me! God bless you, guys!

Ja ne!

shin18theOtakubooklover


End file.
